Street Fighter games to movies comparisons
Here is a list of identifiable major differences that exist between the video game and film versions of Street Fighter Street Fighter: The Battle For Shadaloo 1. Someone decided to cast the Belgian Jean-Claude Van Damme as the American William F. Guile and have him become the main character, who is a colonel in the Allied Nations, a fictional version of the United Nations that has less peacekeeping and a more aggressive posturing. Guile is portrayed accurately, at least physically, because he has the tattoo, the tank top, and the split kick. The film's Colonel Guile is American like the original Major Guile from the video games, despite Jean-Claude Van Damme being Belgian. Guile does two "Flash Kicks" when fighting Bison, this means he performs a kick while in a back flip. 2. The film version of Chun-Li Xiang is a mere television news reporter, who wants to learn martial arts so she can defend herself. Her video game counterpart is a detective who is an Interpol agent, wants to avenge her father who was killed by M. Bison, and track Bison down because of it. The movie version of Chun-Li is portrayed by Chinese-American actress Ming-Na Wen, so she is still Chinese like the original Chun-Li. 3. A smirking Balrog is a cameraman, who only happens to box and not M. Bison’s bodyguard, who is a thuggish boxer and kind of an idiot, but is one of the good guys. Grand L. Bush takes the role of the film's character of G. Balrog, so he is still African-American like the original Balrog. 4. A Hawaiian shirted Edmund Honda, who used to be a professional sumo wrestler, is turned into some kind of technician and pushes buttons a lot. E. Honda is Japanese in the game, but in this film, he is depicted as being Samoan-American because of Peter "Navy" Tuiasosopo's ethnicity. He does his "Hundred Hand Slap" against Zangief. 5. Instead of Ryu Hoshi being the Japanese protagonist who is a stoic martial artist seeking to become a true warrior as one of the toughest Shotokan fighters, he is a bumbling hustler, who is an incompetent gun smuggler on the neutral side of things, who is "inducted" into M. Bison's army, and is given a uniform that resembles the white karate gi he wears in the game. He is also used for comedy relief as a con man who spends most of his time weaseling his way out of a fight, and carrying fake weapons that shoot tennis balls instead of grenades. Later on, Ryu has a change of heart and joins the good guys. Ryu is Japanese in the game, while in this film, he is depicted as being Japanese-American, despite Byron Mann being Chinese-American. Ryu uses a "Hadouken" on Vega in their second fight, because he holds his hands in the familiar position and a bright flash is seen on screen. Then, he finally defeats Vega with a Hurricane Kick. 6. Ken Masters is not brash and arrogant, as his film interpretation has the exact same personality as Ryu, and he later wears the red karate gi of his video game counterpart. When Ryu joins the heroes, Ken tries to stay behind to steal gold until the very last minute. Ken is Japanese-American in the game, however, in the movie, he is depicted as being American, despite Damian Chapa being Mexican-American. He uses a spinning uppercut known as the "Shoryuken" against Sagat. 7. The combination of the video game characters Jimmy/Blanka and Guile's best bud Charlie Nash has them become the same person, a new character named Charlie Blanka. He is a regular human being who is a Brazilian military guy and was transformed into a hideous, violent, feral, and gruff, but later lovable, green-skinned and long orange-haired mutant jungle beast-like monster, who is a fighter who bites people, barely recognizes human speech, and reacts to information by tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy. The character of Charlie Blanka is Brazilian like the original Jimmy/Blanka from the game, despite Robert Mammone being Australian. 8. In the games, Dee Jay is the upbeat Jamaican kick boxer, who likes to dance, record albums, and travel the world looking for new rhythms. The film version of the character was turned into a computer technician who used to work for Microsoft, and is also a villain and servant of the evil M Bison, who designed all of Bison’s computer and security systems. Although he is getting involved in a war with international criminals, he does not throw a single punch or kick people in the face in the entire movie. The film interpretation of Dee Jay is still Jamaican, despite Miguel A. Nunez Jr. being of African-American and Dominican decent. 9. Cammy White is a brainwashed creation of Bison with a complicated personality in the video game, so she's lead to believe that she is part of the bad guys, before returning to her job as a powerful spy for the British MI6. In the movie, she is a military woman, a lieutenant, who is a friend of Guile, spends more time shooting machine guns, launching torpedoes, and throwing grenades, rather than fighting by punching people in a gigantic fist fight. In the final battle of an amphibious attack that is a boat assault, Cammy removes her military jacket so she can be in her more recognizable leotard and pants. The film version of Cammy is still British, despite Kylie Minogue being Australian. Although the move does not resemble the one from the game, Cammy says "Thrust Kick!" while fighting a trooper in the assault. 10. In the video games, the Dhalsim character is quite a stoic, serious, self-disciplined, humble, and peaceful Hindu man, who has pupil-less white eyes, is bald, has three red stripes adorning his head, wears hoop earrings, and has scant clothing, which consists of a necklace with the skulls of village children that died during a plague, torn yellow saffron shorts, and has metallic bracelets and anklets. His build is that of a normal human who exercises and weight trains regularly, except for his abdomen and waist much out of proportion, and emaciated. Dhalsim is also a pacifist, who is a fierce fighter who uses a yoga-based fighting style with advanced and unusual hand-to-hand martial arts combat skills, which has has given him the ability to contort and extend his arms and legs into remarkably stretchy elastic-like forms, to more than twice their regular length to strike his opponent from long distances, breathe fire from his consumption of curry, and perform a "slow-motion" floating jump in mid-air to hit his opponent, which are physically impossible for a normal human. In this film, the screenwriters simply drop in a character named "Dhalsim" just for the sake of saying they included him. Dr. Dhalsim is depicted as one of the scientists, a bullied and meek lab technician with no powers, and was kidnapped by Bison, and has his research warped, corrupted, and twisted to serve perversion instead of peace because he is forced to experiment on humans and mutates and brainwashes Guile's friend Charlie into the green-skinned Blanka, but switches the brainwashing program from images of destruction to videos of birds and nature and kids playing in a field. He bears no resemblance to this character until an explosion unexpectedly causes him to lose all of his hair, the three bloody lines at the top of his head are meant to mirror his in-game counterpart's head paint, and his arms are splashed with chemicals, possibly referencing his stretching-limbs move, gets rid of his shirt, and tears half of his pants off. He was supposed to get his powers in a sequel due to being drenched with the mutation chemicals in this film, but a sequel was never made. The American cartoon version of Dhalsim resembles his video game counterpart's physical appearance more closely, but he still is depicted as a former scientist who had a role in turning Blanka into a monster. Dhalsim abandoned science to shun technology and retreated to the Himalayan mountains to study yoga and the pursuit of spiritual enlightenment-- gaining his powers of fire-breathing, teleportation, and limb-stretching as a result of it. Despite the physical changes to the film version of the character, Dhalsim is still Hindu. 11. The video game version of Zangief is a proud Russian wrestler willing to defend his nation’s honor, while his movie counterpart is an oblivious buffoon, who is a man so dumb that he does not understand the concept of televisions, because he is an irredeemable goof with the mind of a child who hasn’t learned how to use the toilet yet. Zangief genuinely believes that Bison is a wise leader and that he's fighting for the good guys, and sees their organization as some inspiring movement, and expresses love for their "team spirit" while instructing Ken and Ryu. In the film, Zangief is still Russian, despite Andrew Bryniarski being of Polish, German, and Irish decent. 12. In the games, Thunder Hawk was a 7'7" man whose village had been stolen and whose wife had been kidnapped, while his film interpretation is a small and skinny military man, a sergeant, who wears a "Cherokee" headband for "good luck." Thunder Hawk is Mexican-Indian in the game, while in the movie, he is depicted as being American-Indian, despite Gregg Rainwater being of Osage, Cherokee, Irish, and Filipino decent. 13. The original Master Bison is taken seriously as a villain, who is only the really bad leader of a criminal organization that specializes in all kinds of evil and diabolical schemes, including biochemical drug trafficking, terrorism to cause massacres of entire villages, brainwashing, and other assorted villainy. He is also a powerful psychopath, who enhances his strength with Psycho Power: a spiritual force that feeds off fear, anger, and hatred. The movie version of General M. Bison is a laughably evil megalomanical supervillain who is the dictator of a small fictitious South Asian country called Shadaloo, which conveniently rests atop present-day Myanmar. And despite not being a native of the area, he somehow took over the country with his army and is holding the population hostage unless paid a ransom worthy of Dr. Evil standards, and his objective is wanting to transform the place in his image and rename it Bisonopolis. In addition to this, he is also a charismatic talker who likes to torture people by creating a breed of super soldiers, say some really mean but kinda cool things to those he despises, has dreams of kidnapping the Queen of England, and is no match as a fighter without his electromagnetic suit. In this film, Bison is depicted as a possibly British general from an unspecified country with no mention at all of the character's origins, despite Raúl Juliá being Puerto Rican. While Bison is flying, he uses a move that resembles his "Psycho Crusher" on Guile several times, which is done by flying towards the enemy with an outstretched fist. 14. In the games, Viktor "Iron Fist" Sagat is a 7’4’’ Muay Thai master with incredible reach and power, and also wants revenge on Ryu for scarring his chest, while in the film, he is a short, 50-year-old man who is a retired cage fighter turned mob boss, who turned to arms dealing after his career ended, and spends more time in his business suit than he does fighting, while still working as a bodyguard for M. Bison like in the games. The film version of Sagat is still Thai like the original Sagat, despite Wes Studi being Cherokee, and portraying the Muay Thai master with his thick Oklahoma accent. 15. The video game interpretation of Vega is a vain, mask-wearing, and clawed glove-wielding fighter who is obsessed with beauty, and uses a personal fighting style combining Japanese ninjutsu and Spanish bullfighting. His movie counterpart is a dealer of illegal weapons who is a member of the Shadaloo Tong working for Sagat, forms a rivalry with Ryu and is defeated by the latter in the film's final battle, and is abandoned by Sagat to presumably die when Bison's base explodes. Vega has very few lines during the whole film and utters them while his face is obscured or when he is off-camera. Vega only has four lines during the entire movie: Vega is seen shouting, "Go, go!" when he joins Ryu in the A.N. prisoner truck during the prison break sequence. He then says "I knew we couldn't trust them..." off-camera, the audience does not realize it is him until Bison directly refers to him. As he is putting on his mask prior to his fight with Ryu he says "Where were we?" to which Ryu returns a punch to him and replies "You were losing." His final line is "Die!" which he says during his fight with Ryu. The film version of Vega is still Spanish, despite Jay Tavare being American-Indian. He does his Rolling Stab move twice in the same fight. 16. The character of Fei Long, who is the video game version of Bruce Lee, is the only Street Fighter 2 character to not be a part of the movie, and he couldn't be worked into the script and was left out of the film, because the producers felt that he was "too generic." So, he was changed, re-named, and had a replacement substitute stand-in of sorts with the character of Captain Sawada, who is non-existent in Street Fighter 2. In the movie, he is the only named character who is not based on the video games, and has about two minutes of screen time and a punch or two in the final showdown, just to justify his existence. Instead of coming up with a brand new name and back story to match, the producers of the film just had Kenya Sawada, the actor, play Captain Sawada, the character, because it’s the actor’s real name. Street Fighter: The Legend Of Chun-Li Chun-Li is an American of Chinese descent, as opposed to a native of China Chun-Li's father is a businessperson instead of a police officer Charlie is an Interpol agent instead of a soldier in the U.S. army Vega is a plain-looking Latino, as opposed to an attractive Spaniard Rose is M. Bison's teenaged daughter, as opposed to an adult woman who is not related to the dictator Category:Lists Category:Street Fighter